ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla draco
Tesla Draco is a villain who appears in the game Ratchet and Clank: Tesla Terror and it's sequel, Ratchet: Dreadzone. History Tesla Draco comes from the planet Tesla Draco. He used to work as a Gadgetron employee, making and designing his own weapons, which can be bought in challenge mode. Tesla Draco enjoyed his life on Tesla Draco, untill the defeat of Dr. Nefarious, his uncle, by Ratchet. Then, he turned to his evil roots. Villain Tesla Draco became well known after his Raid on Veldin, which caught Ratchet's attention. He sent his fleet into the streets of Veldin, clogging them. Ratchet fights out of the area, only to be placed with a tracker on his fur. Tesla Draco soon launches an attack on Starship Phoenix, now re-named The Leviathan Charge. Then, he kidnapps Ratchet's child, and sets off for the Obani Moons. During his time on the Obani Moons, Ratchet learns of Tesla Draco, who is a villain out to kill Ratchet. As soon as Ratchet lands on Obani Draco, he sets up a detonaton sequence, which will kill ratchet if he does not press a red button when he hits a certain area. Of course, Ratchet and Clank make it out alive, and Tesla Draco completely destroys the Obani Moons and sets off once more with Ratchet's child off for The Tesla Galaxy, with Ratchet following suit. On Tesla Terror, he destroys the satelite fields that makes it possible for the core to maintain normal temperature. Once Ratchet repairs it, he gets word from Captain Qwark that Tesla Draco is headed for Tesla Charge, and he follows. Tesla, after learning that Ratchet was to come, switches Clank with another robot named Charger, planning to kill Ratchet with it. Ratchet, however, throws Charger into The core of Tesla Charge, and the planet explodes, with Tesla still on it, severly injuring him. However, he is not dead. Rebuilding After the accident on Tesla Charge, Tesla's body is halfway destoryed. He is found by Ratchet's father, however, and rebuilt. After making sure all his parts were working, he killed Ratchet's dad and set firwe to his hideout. Tesla becomes an unstoppable force, killing anyone who stands in his way. Without Ratchet's child, he has no reason to lure Ratchet, so he gathers up an army and launches attack on the Leviathan Charge again, but it is completly destroyed. Ratchet and Clank are sent to investagate Tesla's base on Planet Flaros, which is a hot wasteland. After infiltrating it, Clank hacks into the System's files, and learns more about Tesla, and destroys the system. However, Tesla sends his fleet out while ratchet gets back to his ship, but to his surprise, it is in very bad condition, so he uses the Sonic Pulse ship to get back to the Starship Phoenix, which is in very bad condition due to not having been used for 10 years. Ratchet is then sent to Koros to investigate a ship crash near Tesla's base. Ratchet discovers that the piece of clothing was his dad's, and swears, to which Clank hits him before he can get it out (I'll...I'll...I'll kill that motherfu-) Tesla, however, leaves before Ratchet has any chance to kill him. Tesla's ship blows up, and he is propelled so fast that he entered another universe. He quickly made his way Back. After about 16 more unsucessful missions, Ratchet finally catches up with Tesla. Tesla, however, tries to teleport, but Ratchet grabs on before he teleports, landing him inside his Command Center, or his main base. Tesla teleports to the top, however, and Ratchet fights his way up to Tesla. Once he reaches Tesla, Tesla attacks. His attacks have a very strong affect on Ratchet. Then, he feigns that he was defeated. after a very rude comment, he teleports to a distant field, and Ratchet fights his way through the upgraded robots, androids, and aliens. Once he reaches Tesla, Tesla jumps into The Destructinator, a dangerous machine similar to the Bio-Bliterator, but can destroy Universes, and Tesla threatenes Ratchet about how he really is, and forces him to back down. Suddenly, The Galactic Rangers appear to fight off the forces that appear. Ratchet's child, named Ratchet, Jr, appears to help his dad. Sasha, his mom, helps fight off the alien forces, and Qwark appears and takes out the Dark Matter Core of The Destructinator, and tosses it into the Sun. The Sun turns Purple, and it's light reflects onto Tesla, which grows bigger and stronger. Ratchet takes out his weapons, but is no match for Tesla. Qwark and Big Al use Electromagnetic pulses to move the Sun, reducing Tesla's power. Ratchet defeats him, and falls into the magma on Planet Viostorm, transforming him into a lava monster dubbed "Magma Draco". The creature is hard tyo beat, but Sasha duiscovers a pull which can deactivate Tesla's powers. The lava creature tries to attack Ratchet, with no avail. The pull was too small, so Clank was sent and pulled it. Tesla was dragged into the core of the planet and explodes- melts in two. The planet is going to erupt it's major volcano, Killaukii, but they all escape. And so they all escape the erupting volcano, but Tesla lives on... Dreadlocked Tesla Draco returns In Dreadlocked as the new owner of Dreadzone. He completely rebuilds it according to the instructions. However, when Ratchet wins every Dreadzone match, Tesla Draco throws himself out on the field, apparently to boost the show's ratings. He wears stronger armor, dubbed CarboStorm Infernox Armor (Which can be bought for 250,000,000,000 bolts on Planet Liberator). Once again, whist trying, Ratchet destroys Tesla completely, but his Cloning Cell (the whole reason he survived Viostorm) escapes, maybe marking another appearence in a future game. Games he has appeared in * Ratchet and Clank: Tesla Terror * Ratchet: Dreadlocked